Let's have another kid, ne?
by YaoiShenron
Summary: Naruto wants another kid and Haku wouldn't mind having a brother, but what about Sasuke? Naruto is the Seme and Sasuke is the Uke WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI! If you don't like don't read Boy X Boy, OOC, Mpreg, Smut! Hope you Enjoy!


A/N: This is my first yaoi fanfic EVER! I wouldn't mind R&R. This is going to be a Two-Shot eventually. But anyways Naruto is the Seme and Sasuke is the Uke.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter One: Summer

Sasuke slowly opened his eyelids, this is one of the worst days ever. Waking up only to find a certain blonde missing; he groans and forced himself to sit. The sun was shining too much that it actually annoyed Sasuke, damn summer time.

"Naru?" Sasuke said searching around the dark room, when he find there's no sign of his lover he stretched his arms like a cat and slowly walks outside, not bothering to take a shower.

He lives alone now, thank god, his house was quiet big not huge like the Uchiha's manor would be but it is comfortable with a few rooms for guest, kitchen, swimming pool, study room, mini library. It's well enough, his, Naruto and their son's room is in upstairs the 2nd floor oh they also had a medium backyard for Haku's playground.

Yeah, call him wifey boy but he doesn't care. What's the use you move far away from those cities if you just lay around like a monkey? It's been a year since the fight with pein, he's dead and everything went back to normal including Sasuke and the rest of the Taka, who's now on Naruto's side, not Kohona's, later they find out that Itachi and Kakashi was in relationship well they got caught in the middle of Kyuubi Festival sneaking out thinking that everyone was not looking but luckily Sasuke's attention was on them.

Sasuke popped his head to the kitchen, empty. Where the hell is Naruto?  
With a scowl on his face Sasuke walks towards the backyard, when he saw that the backyard was also empty he scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, fine then…I'm going to find you dobe." Sasuke huffed, making his hair flow he looked around for a while enjoying the scenery where the cherry blossom trees were blooming beautifully.

"Dada!" a boy squeals wake Sasuke from his pouting mind.

"Haku?" Sasuke now following the sounds and the next thing he saw shocked him./p  
Naruto was now in the swimming pool with nothing but black boxers on, playing with the 3 year old Haku, the water glistening his body Sasuke could swear that the sun today was going burn the life out of him because that damn sex god is shining in the sun light.

"Ma-ma!" Haku clapped his hands and making baby noises, Naruto turn around and smirk.

"Hey babe," he smirk.

"Come here…" Naruto said  
Sasuke did not hesitant he walked forward before he could strip himself Naruto grabbed and pulled him in the water making a big splash and of course Haku was hiding behind Naruto's back.

"Naru!" Sasuke protested

"What? It's not like yer not gonna to get wet." Naruto said playing with Haku again, not really paying attention to his wife.

"Tsk…" Sasuke quickly pulled his shirt and throw it away floating himself in the water, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun, okay maybe the sun was not really going to burn the life out of him.  
Before he could enjoy any further a sudden weight on top of his body shocked him, he open his eyes.  
Haku was on his stomach straddled him and smiling.

"Hey hero…" Sasuke said smiled.

"Look at him, just like his mama…"

"What do you mean just like me?" Sasuke snapped.

"Good at straddling someone…" Naruto said while his hands slid on Sasuke's thigh.

"Naru." Sasuke warned him, he's not in the mood of doing it in the pool where their kid is there with them.

"Come on...Haku wouldn't mind if he had a brother." Sasuke now stop floating and held Haku against his chest and glare at Naruto.

"No, absolutely not! I've had enough of male pregnancy!" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, why don't we ask Haku about another brother?"

"Nii-chan?" Haku looked at Naruto and Sasuke questioning, and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah baby, a little brother waddya think?" Haku smiled and clapped his hands happily.

"Ma-ma!" Sasuke looked at his son with horror expression.

"Oh no, you don't…"

"Aww, he said yes."

"Who's going to take care of him while we're at it?"

"Uncle Kiba can always took care of him."

"Not that immature uncle, he always gave Haku too many sweets!"

"Well then, Kakashi…surely Itachi won't let him spoiled Haku too much."

"I'm more worried about Itachi more than Kakashi, you know every time we visited them Haku is always glued to him right?"

"Well, at least he has noble blood running through his veins! It's not like Haku would hate him and cry when we left him there like when we have no choice but to leave him with Uncle Neji."

"Tachi?" Haku asked them with big doe blue-brownish eyes.

"Hai, uncle Tachi…" Naruto said pinched Haku's cheek; Haku was smiling and making happy baby noises.  
Sasuke sighed, damn even his son now on Naru's side. What does that make him? A third wheel?  
Naruto who realize the pout on Sasuke's face now was smirking,

"Hey hero, I don't think yer mama agreed. Ya can't see uncle Tachi today." Naruto said hiding his smirk by snuggling against Haku's stomach.

"Ma…ma?" Haku looked at Sasuke with big watery eyes, nearing the cliff to cry.

"Ohnononono, baby…you know mama loves you right? You can always see Uncle Tachi any time you want." Sasuke kissed Haku who now is in Naruto's embrace.

"Ma…" Haku snuggled against Naruto's chest.

"He's crying babe." Naruto said to Sasuke, 'oh look how guilty Sasuke is! He looks so cute. Heh,

"Aw, Haku I'm sorry…"

"Don't be like that to yer mama hero, look at yer mama, he's crying now." Saskue almost hit Naruto's head but held himself when Haku turned around to see him.

"Ma-ma?" Haku asked with his big eyes, looking worried.

"It's okay hero, mama's fine" Sasuke smiled before he take Haku from Naruto's arms.

"Let's go see uncle Itachi ne?"

"Hn!" Haku clapped happily.  
Sasuke quickly get out from the pool and dry himself and Haku before goes into his and Naruto's room, followed by Naruto behind.

"Damn Sasu, ya look hot like that" Naruto said leaning against the door and grin like a crazy bastard.

"Shut up Naru," Sasuke snapped and quickly dressed Haku in orange t-shirt and blue jacket, with white pants and black shoes.

"Here you go, hero." Sasuke smiled and ruffled Haku's hair.

"He looks just like you."

"Of course he does! He is my son after all" Sasuke said clearly a proud tone can be heard in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah…now let's dress ourselves." Naruto grinned and lift Sasuke like a potatoes sack into their wardrobe room.

"Ma…?"

"Sshhh, let mama and papa have a little fun." Naruto winked at Haku.  
After a few minutes of groaning, moaning and protesting Sasuke finally came out of the wardrobe room, his face slightly flushed, his hair a little bit messy (well not that it would be a lot different from his usual hair style) but beside that everything's perfect.  
He wears the same t-shirt as Haku's, only he wears black jacket with black pants and shoes, while Naruto come out with that smug grin on his face, his hair stays perfect, he wears blue jacket white plain t-shirt, orange skinny jeans, and black shoes.

"Ready to go, hero?" Naruto lifted Haku up to play 'super high plane'

"Hn!" Haku smiled, Sasuke shook his head at the scene. Well, who would think that the mighty and blood thirsty monster that's inside of Naruto would act like a normal father to his son? Like this…

"Okay…both of you stop before Haku throws up." Sasuke said packing Haku's things, he knew that mating season would be next week and he needs someone who capable to take care of Haku while they're at it.  
Itachi is the first shot, but seeing the fact that he is also an Uchiha and is dating Kakashi, he doubts him, his father? No, definitely not, maybe Sakura…well, it will be fine, besides there is Zabuza who will definitely plays with Haku./p

"Let's go to uncle Tachi…" they quickly headed to the Uchiha's manor, it was a year ago when Itachi suddenly decided to live separately from father. He said that maybe it's time to finally grown up, he can't stay at home forever and he knows sooner or later he will definitely find a mate – to give him an heir, and he also realizes his father barely agrees with his sexual preference.  
Sasuke rang the bell and waited for a few seconds, Uchiha's manor is definitely huge! It's like 4 soccer fields combined as one.

The door was open and shows Itachi,

"What are you-"

"Hn! Hn!" Haku said excitedly trying to reach Itachi with his small hands.

"Hey Haku," Itachi smiled and took Haku from Sasuke's hands.

"Guess this about the mating season?" Itachi asked as he let Naruto and Sasuke in.

"Yeah…do you mind taking care of Haku while we…"

"It's okay, I don't mind at all…" Itachi smiled when Haku reach out to his black hair, softly playing with it and sometimes trying to chew on it but Itachi quickly pulled his hair away before the boy could chew anything.

"What about Kakashi?"

"I don't see that Copy-Cat anywhere." Naruto said,

"Can't even feel his chakra"

"He's on some stupid mission; don't ask me what kind of mission when I definitely said stupid." Itachi said clearly angry.

"O…kay…what mission?" Naruto askand Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna get some air." Itachi wait until Naruto was already out of their sight before he sighs.

"You know, I never said that we should have kids like right now but can't he understand? I've been waiting this year's mating season hoping that I would lure him to do me but last night when I was trying to talk about this with him he suddenly said-"

"Hn! Hn…" Haku's voice stopped Itachi, and then Itachi quickly give the chocolate to Haku that has been craving for it.

"He said 'Tachi I have something to talk to you about'

"Okay is he going to make babies? Finally and then 'I'm going on a mission in Hidden Rain, so I'll be gone for three weeks' who said that to their lover when the mating season is next week?"

"No one…"

"Exactly! And he left just like a fly last night!"

"Ouch, I wonder what mission… "

"It's definitely stupid!"

"So, he'll be gone in three weeks?"

"Yes!"

"Think about him too, he is the one and it must be hard for him too, to go through the mating season." Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasuke's words.

"Whatever…"

"Nobles…"

"So, when do you guys leaving?" Itachi asked as if he's saying that they should leave now.

"Soon, we're going to say goodbye first to Haku…" Sasuke smiled, Naruto walked in with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"There are some teenage boys throwing things at a dog…I scare them though…"

"Uhh, poor dog…" Sasuke said scrunched his cheeks.

"Kids around here are little bit crazy; don't pay attention to them…"

"Don't want Haku becoming like that…so are we going Sasu?"

"Yeah…hey hero…" Sasuke smiled and took Haku,

"You'll be staying at uncle Tachi's house is that okay…?" Haku nodded excitedly.

"Ma-ma…pa-pa…" Haku smiled,

"That's ma boy…don't cry later yeah?" Naruto said ruffling Haku's hair, Haku quickly shook his head.

"N…o…" he said, trying to sound not so weird with pronunciation of a 3 years old boy.

"Okay, we're leaving…" Sasuke kissed Haku's cheek and let Naruto do the same before he gave Haku to Itachi.

"These are Haku's things…" Sasuke placed the bag beside Itachi and walked outside.

"Say bye-bye to mama and papa!"

"bai…bai!" Haku waved at them, they waited until Sasuke and Naruto were out of their sight before going in.

"Okay hero…what do you want to do? Hide and seek?"

"Hn!" Haku said, making happy baby noises.

"Okay…" Itachi put down Haku,

"1…2…" Haku quickly walked away trying to find a good hiding spot.

"Naru…ah" Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Naruto's hands in his pants, rubbing his erection.

"N-not…ah! In...public… nghhh"

"But you seem to like it Sasu…" Naruto smirked as he drives normally.

"N-no! unhh…" Sasuke moaned again, but this time held Naruto's wrist and pulled it out of his pants.

"Aww, babe don't be like tha-" Naruto's words were cut when he turn around to face Sasuke who was licking his fingers, sometimes sucking them coating them with his saliva.

"Damn"

"Mhhmm… Naru,"

"You make me hard babe…" with the urge to pound into Sasuke's ass ASAP, Naruto drives in full speed not long after that they arrived at their home. Not even bothered that people might see, Naruto lifted Sasuke bridal style and walked inside towards their room. He gently shoved Sasuke on their bed and crawled above him.

"Not even waiting for mating season?" Sasuke asked him with the glint of naughtiness in his eyes.

"You little bitch…" Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hot, deep kiss, licking Sasuke lips to enter Sasuke moaned at the feeling and let Naruto's tongue slid inside his hot and wet cavern. He loves every feeling.

"Naru…mhmm…" they separate for air, both breathing heavily.

"I want your cum inside me…" Sasuke said looking at Naruto with his lustful eyes.

"As you wish…" Sasuke licked his lips and rolled them so he was on top of Naruto now, pulled the zipper and freed Naruto's hard cock.

"Mhh.." he sucked at the tip, before pulling Naruto's huge and thick cock inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"Fuck…Sasu…" Sasuke pulls away and licked at the base to the tip, paying special attention to the sides and the balls.

"Damn! Urgh…" Naruto growled, when Sasuke pulled his cock into his mouth again, moaning wantonly Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Mmphh!" Sasuke opened his eyes when Naruto grab his hair and push him further down causing him to deep throat Naruto, he like it rough honestly so when the tip of Naruto's cock touches the back of his throat he moans.

"You love the feeling don't you? Me fucking your mouth like this hm?" Naruto said and growled at the same time, thrusting harder.

"Mmhh, nghh!"

"Coming babe…" Naruto thrusts a few more times before coming inside of Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke greedily gulped it all.

"What a greedy bitch you are…" Sasuke bent forward and kissed Naruto's lips, Naruto moaned at his taste. Damn he taste good.

"Now, for the main event…" he rolled them over again and throw their clothes away, they're both naked now with a panting Sasuke.

"Hurry…"

"My, why in such a hurry love?" Naruto smirked,  
He kissed Sasuke's neck and suck at the junction between his neck and shoulder, marking him.

"Ahhh… Unh! Nghh…" Naruto trailed his kisses from lips to neck to his broad chest and one of his nipples, sucking it gently while the other was being pleasured by his hand, pinching it lightly.

"Ahh! Ah, Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, buried his fingers in blonde locks.

"You're tasty Sasu…" Naruto licked his lips.

"But now, let's hurry things a bit hm?" Naruto took a lube bottle from the nightstand and squeeze the substance out on his fingers, makes sure it's coated perfectly.

"Ready babe?"

"H-hurry…" he plays with Sasuke's entrance before pushing in one finger,Sasuke wriggled at the uncomfortable feeling but makes no pained sounds, then the second in, and finally a third not waiting to see Sasuke's reaction.

"AH! It…IT HURTS!" Sasuke screamed out in pain, he grabbed the sheets tightly.

"Sshh, relax…gotta prep you right." Naruto starts to slide in and out, thankful for the lube for making it easier.

"Anghh…" he kissed Sasuke swollen lips again, it was a passionate one.

"Naru…to... ah… unh! Haa… ah! There! Right there!" Sasuke half moan half scream telling Naruto he just hit the right spot, when Naruto felt Sasuke was stretched enough he pulled out earning protests from Sasuke.

"Easy babe…" Naruto coated his thick cock with the lube and positioning himself on Sasuke's entrance, Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist.  
Naruto pushed inside, feeling the hole tightened.

"Angh…."

"Relax…" finally the tip pass, Naruto knew better than anything that it was better to have a quick pain than slower pain.

"Brace yourself Sasu…" then he pushed all in earning screams from Sasuke.

"Argh! Damn!" Sasuke cursed at the pain and pleasure, he closed his eyes tightly.  
After a few minutes Sasuke squeezes Naruto's cock suggesting that he's good to move, slowly Naruto move in and out… growling at the tightness.

"Mhhmm, ahh…" Sasuke moaned, feeling the gigantic cock pulse inside him.

"F-faster! Harder… unh!" Sasuke moaned when Naruro thrusts harder, he was near his climax.

"Fuck Sasu…" Naruto strokes Sasuke's neglected member the same pace as his thrusts harder.

"Ahhh ha! Angghhh! Naru!" Sasuke came on Naruto's hand, and after a few more thrusts Naruto filled Sasuke's hole, making him moaned.

"Mhhh… Don't pull out." Naruto lays beside Sasuke pulling him closer.

"So we can do it again in the morning, Horny?" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up."

"Love you"

"Mmhmm… love you too." With the cheesy talk they drifted to sleep.

The next week comes and they keep doing it like rabbits in heat, in bed, rooms, kitchen, and bathroom everywhere that is possible.

2 weeks later,

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong babe," Naruto inhale Sasuke's scent while holding the sleepy Haku in his hands.

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed my first yaoi fanfic. I hope it was good also. Hopefully you'll give reviews if not that's okay. I'm working one the next Chapter, If you guys have advice or ideas tell me please! I'd love the feedbac


End file.
